Right Kind Of Wrong
by AnissaB1
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Living in the house with only his fifteen year old sister, Arya, could be problematic when he wanted some privacy. Ever since he entered the bathroom and saw her naked in the shower, he couldn't remove this image from his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt to a multi-chapter story and I really hope you will enjoy it. A CO-WRITER for this fic would be hugely appreciated since I'm not sure if I can do it all on my own and the help of someone experienced (or not :P) would be amazing. I know Robb/Arya's not a pairing people like but please, give it a try. Reviews highly appreciated, thanks.**

**Summary: **After their break up, Robb didn't think he could find anyone that could make him feel the way Jeyne did. They were supposed to get married. It was their wedding day but she never came. From then on, Robb stopped believing in relationships and only cared for one night stands. However, living in the house with only his fifteen year old sister, Arya, could be problematic when he wanted some privacy. Ever since he entered the bathroom and saw her naked in the shower, he couldn't remove this image from his mind.

"Arya?" Robb called out his sister's name as he shut the front door behind him.

Not getting any response from her, he assumed she was not home and made his way upstairs. After a long day at work, the only thing Robb was aspiring to was a warm shower. Robb loved his job. After all, he had always wanted to have his own company, he knew how hard he had to work to succeed and he eventually got what he wanted the most. Even though Wolf's Den was a fairly new company, the results were there. The mark was present in several stores and he did see the growling wolf worn by more people every day.

His success, he owed it to his father. Without his help, he never would have made it. To his dismay, Ned Stark wasn't here to celebrate his son's success. Ned and Robb's mother, Catelyn both died in a car accident as they were picking Rickon up from school. Rickon Stark, another loss added to their family when the truck hit their car and killed Rickon instantly. Instead of sticking together, the Stark children drifted apart. The pain was too unbearable and the house only brought back memories that hurt more than anything. Sansa was the first to leave to go to college. Then, it was Bran who preferred to leave the house and live with his uncle Benjen. Jon stayed with Robb and Arya a few months before he moved with Ygritte, his fiancée, to their apartment. That left Robb and Arya alone. After the accident, Arya completely changed. Robb didn't know how to deal with her but assumed he had to let her deal with her pain in her own way. All the problems she caused in high school, her rebellious behavior and that new attitude, he blamed it all on grief but it didn't make anything easier.

Going to his room first, he quickly undid his tie and threw it on the bed. Wearing a suit everyday wasn't what he liked the most but when he had important appointments with investors or clients, he couldn't simply wear a pair of jeans and a shirt like usual. The rest of his clothes and shoes came off before Robb left his room and headed to the bathroom. Stepping inside, he automatically reached his boxers and was about to take them off when he abruptly stopped. Something was off. If he was alone in the house, then why was the water running?

When Robb looked up, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Water was running down her lean body, drops following the curves of her breasts before disappearing down her belly. He looked up to see Arya's face but she didn't seem to have heard him since she had her eyes closed. What the fuck? Since when did that happen? When did she grow up? And damn, how could he miss it? His sister wasn't a little girl anymore and that was beyond awkward. "Oh shit…" He groaned as he felt his manhood stir in his boxers.

A pair of grey eyes quickly opened and widened when she realized what was going on.

"Get out!" She yelled as she pulled the curtain to cover her naked body.

"Oh my god…Sorry, I didn't know…Sorry…" Those were the only words Robb could say before getting out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

Cursing himself, Robb headed back to his room only to get dressed again. The last thing he wanted was to face his sister after what just happened. Thinking about it, he couldn't help blushing. It was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and he just needed time to think to figure out how to handle it. So after he got dressed, Robb grabbed his keys and left the house.

When Arya finished her shower, she went to her room and dried herself off. Opening her closet, she tried to find the perfect outfit for her date but what she owned was only the clothes of a fifteen year –old-girl. Sighing heavily, she then remembered a dress Sansa left her in case she decided to act like a real girl, Sansa's words, not hers.

"Perfect…" She muttered to herself as she found the black dress.

Laying it on the bed, she had to find Robb first. When he entered the bathroom, she was pissed. Pissed because she didn't lock the door and he got to see her, all of her. But when she thought about it, he felt probably ten times worse than she did. So he saw her naked. So what? It was an accident and she was sure they would forget it ever happened. After putting on something decent, Arya made her way to Robb's room.

"Robb? Can I come in?"

Not getting any answer, Arya opened the door, only to find it empty. Typical Robb, she thought. Sometimes, she even wondered when he would abandon her too. After all, they all left. Even though they all suffered from the loss of their parents and brother, they fled cowardly. She was angry. They were supposed to be siblings, to stick together no matter what. Especially after the tragedy. Yet, they left and barely called or wrote. How could they do this? How could they give up on their family that easily? Arya didn't understand and wouldn't forgive them for that.

With Robb out of the house, that meant she could get ready for her date and leave without actually sneaking out. About an hour later, Arya stood before the mirror and stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe it was really her. Sansa's dress stopped mid-thigh and hugged her curves perfectly. She had filled out and looked pretty, if she dared say so herself. A light touch of make up to make her look older and black heels would be enough. Finally ready, Arya grabbed the purse she bought earlier that week and waited for the taxi she called.

Getting out of the car after she paid the driver, Arya began to be a little nervous. She had told Jaqen she would meet him instead of having him pick her up and risking getting caught by Robb. Once she was inside the club, Arya scanned the crowd dancing. Valar Morghulis was the new club of the moment apparently.

"Good evening, lovely girl." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Arya swallowed hard, already knowing who it was. Turning around, she couldn't suppress the smile that was already forming on her lips.

"Hello, Jaqen. I hope I'm not too late."

"Nonsense. You look amazing, Arya." Jaqen said looking her up and down.

"Thank you. And you clean up well, Mr H'ghar." She answered, checking him out as well.

She had met Jaqen H'ghar only a few weeks ago in a coffee shop and couldn't take him off her mind ever since. In order to have a chance with the man, she had to lie and said she was eighteen and lived in an apartment with a roommate. There was no way a man like Jaqen would want to go on a date with her otherwise. He was teaching literature at university and was divorced. That was all Arya knew of the man so far and that was more than enough to her.

"Come on, let me get you a drink."

Arya simply nodded as Jaqen led them to the bar, his hand on the small of her back.

"What would you like?" The teacher asked as they both sat on stools.

"A mojito, please."

After Jaqen ordered the drinks, he turned towards Arya.

"So you told me you were in college…"

Without getting a chance to finish his sentence, the brunette interrupted him.

"Are we really having this conversation right now? I think you and I could find a better topic…like how much you want to kiss me right now." She said boldly, bringing her glass to her lips and took a sip.

Instead of saying anything, Jaqen chuckled and looked at her in a way she couldn't quite figure out but she liked it.

"You're definitely something else, aren't you? Who are you?" He asked in a playful tone Arya immediately recognized.

"That's a secret I'll never tell." She winked at Jaqen before getting off the stool and headed to the dance floor. She didn't have to turn around to know that Jaqen was following her.

Little did she know that her nice little night would end abruptly and sooner than expected.

As soon as Robb arrived to the club, he headed to the bar with a couple of friends for a much needed glass of whisky. As much as he wanted to forget what he had seen, he couldn't. And that alone managed to enrage him. He should have knocked…oh fuck that, it was all her fault. Why didn't she lock the door in the first place? It wasn't like she was living in the house alone. But his sister wasn't the one he was really pissed at. What he saw in that bathroom was a growing and curvy girl. He couldn't even remember when the last time he spent some quality time with Arya was. He remembered a little girl, not the girl in the shower. So yes, Robb was mad he didn't see his little sister grow up and pretty much neglected her. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was when he actually reacted to seeing her naked. His body responded to the beautiful sight he had in front of him and as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't. And he hated himself for it. He remembered how his cock hardened when his eyes moved up her legs or how he felt incredibly tight in his boxers and uncomfortable when his eyes set on her breasts. A wave of shame invaded him.

He was drinking his third glass when he decided to get rid of all those nasty thoughts and focused on his friends and the pretty girls there was at the club tonight. It wasn't long before a few girls came to them. Robb knew he was attractive and liked to play with it. He didn't even bother hitting on the girls most of the time since they were coming to him first. And every time it was ending the same way.

"Hey handsome…" A busty blonde whispered in his ear.

Robb looked her up and down, enjoying the view. He was more into brunettes but who was he to reject such a willing creature?

"Hey beautiful." He answered and got up before grabbing the girl's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Robb wasn't a really good dancer but the girl didn't complain as long as his hips were moving against her back. His right hand holding her hips, he leaned forward, his groin slowly rubbing the small of her back. Noticing how responsive the girl was, he smirked. Nothing better than a good fuck to forget you had a shitty day. He made sure to pick the right girls, no strings attached and that was how it was. He never gave his phone number or cared to take the girl's when she offered it.

Turning around, the blonde whispered in his ear.

"Do you have a car?"

At those words, Robb smirked and grabbed her hand to lead them out of the crowded place. They were making their way through the crowd when he saw her. If it wasn't for her big grey eyes, he probably wouldn't have recognized her, at least not dressed like that.

Instantly, he stopped, which caused the blonde to stop as well and ask him what was going on. Instead of answering, Robb clenched his jaw at the show displayed before him. Arya was here. She was in the damn club, somewhat dancing with a man twice her age. What the hell?

Robb made his way towards his sister, angrier by the second. Reaching for her arm, he pulled her away from the man who clearly was older than she was.

"Bloody hell! What…" As Arya turned around to smack whoever had grabbed her, all color left her face. The last person she expected to see was standing before her, clearly pissed off.

"Robb…"

Before Arya could say anything, Jaqen stepped forward, obviously confused.

"What's going on here? Arya?"

"Arya's leaving and you're not going to see her again. That's what's going on." Robb answered instead, glaring at Jaqen.

"I…it's okay, he's my brother…" Arya didn't have the time to come up with a good excuse or lie to tell Jaqen as her brother dragged her out.

"What's wrong with you? Let go of my arm, you're hurting me." She complained and managed to free her arm from his grip.

Robb didn't say a word as he led them to his car and went for the driver's seat. Arya refused to move.

"Get in the car." He said in an icy tone.

Arya eventually got in the car, slamming the door shut. Now, she was angry too. How could he have humiliated her this way? She thought of Jaqen's confused appearance, wondering if she would see him again.

The ride home was silent but none of them minded. It was only when they arrived to the house that they let their anger out.

"What were you thinking? Is that what you do when I'm not home, huh? You sneak out and go out with perfect strangers? Look at you…This dress…" He shook his head as he tried to remain calm.

"What I do or who I see is none of your business, Robb. You humiliated me!" She snapped, trying to get it over with. She would not stand there and listen to him. Not tonight.

"When I see my little sister grinding some older guy at some club, I make it my business. I don't want you to see that guy anymore." His voice was deep and his tone was firm. He meant every word he said and she knew it.

"So it's alright for you to hook up with one girl every week but I can't simply go out and have some fun? You're such a hypocrite…I start to understand why Jeyne never showed up at the wedding." She knew it was a low blow but still made her way to the stairs, clearly wanting this conversation to end.

"This is not about me. You're fifteen!" He finally lashed out, unable to get his anger under control anymore.

"You're fucking fifteen, Arya! He looked like he was twice your age. Have you seen him before? Does he know you're underage?" He couldn't believe he had this conversation with Arya. Not her. The only thing he could do was prey she didn't do anything out of line with the guy or he knew he would do something he would probably regret afterwards.

Arya stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. Looking down at him, he seemed so upset and at the same time lost that her anger somewhat softened.

"Exactly! I'm fifteen, Robb, not ten. I'm not a little girl anymore. I thought you would have understood that after you saw me naked this morning."

At the mention of the incident, Robb slightly blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed all over again. But what she said was true. Arya Stark wasn't the little girl who was running around constantly, annoying Sansa or playing fighting with Bran. Never taking his eyes off of his sister, he went upstairs and stood right in front of her.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know you were there. As for you not being a little girl anymore…obviously you aren't and I have to accept it." He admitted, using the same comforting soft tone she was used to hearing.

"But you're fifteen. You're still underage…" He added, tentatively.

"Nothing happened between Jaqen and I if that's what you're wondering."

Saying he was relieved was an understatement. Robb slightly nodded and did something he hadn't done for a long time. Bringing her body to him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tenderly. Arya's arms immediately went around his waist and hugged him back, loving the comfort she found in his arms.

"I didn't mean what I said. Jeyne was a fool for leaving you." She muttered, holding him even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here I am again, with an update! So sorry for the wait! I wasn't really inspired but now I am so I need to make it up to you! Thank you SO MUCH for your alerts! The more reviews I get, the quicker the update comes! And I decided to make a personal shout out to one reviewer everytime I update, just to let you know I do read your reviews and greatly appreciate them! I was asked by **Hanabi's Biggest Fan** why Arya was 15 and not 11/12 like in the show. First of all, thanks for reading and I'm sorry that obviously frustrated you but making her this young doesn't sound right to me. Why? Only because I can't picture Robb or any person in Robb's shoes feeling any desire toward a child. At that age, she would have no curves and would pretty much be just a child. By making her older, I wanted her feminity and assurance stand out. She's always had a big temperament but the older she gets, the more confident and comfortable in her own body she is. Hope that makes sense.

Anyway, here's chapter two! Don't forget to let me know what you think of it.  
This fic's also posted on AO3 if you want to leave kudos ;)

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I could ask Mrs Mordane to watch over you while I'm gone."

Leaving Arya alone for a week wasn't planned but he had to leave in the South for business. Knowing his little sister though, Robb wasn't convinced it would be safe. Not for her exactly but give Arya one mere hour in the house and she was bound to make one hell of a mess.

"Robb, it's only a week. I don't need our neighbour to babysit me." Rolling her eyes, her brother's unconvinced features only agitated her a bit.

Getting down the remaining steps, she walked past her brother and went to the front door. Still unsure, Robb sighed and gave in.

"Fine. But if you need anything, call her. I'll call you to make sure you didn't destroy the house."

Arya opened the door, more than eager to watch her brother go but still rolled his eyes at that last comment. Okay, so maybe she sort of almost burned the house once and pretended every object in the house was a target, so what?

"You know I was just practicing. The house is still standing, isn't it?"

"For now…" He muttered to himself. "You could have been hurt."

"Every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better." Arya responded automatically.

Robb couldn't help smiling as he watched her sister proudly saying those words she kept saying every time she did something wrong.

"Syrio said, I know. Perhaps I should get you a dancing teacher instead…God knows I wouldn't have to worry about getting back home to only find out said home's on fire."

"It only happened once! Stop complaining about it and go or you'll miss your flight."

"Well, I'm going to miss you too, little sister. Your eagerness to see me gone is very touching." He added quite amused, placing a hand above his heart, only pretending to be offended.

"Shut up."

"Don't forget the rules." He said brushing off what she formerly answered and stepped out of the house.

"What rules?" Arya asked confused.

As long as she could remember, there weren't any rules. Ever since the accident happened, Robb never left her alone long enough to think it wise to make rules. Who followed them anyway? Rules were meant to be broken and Arya had done that just fine.

Admittedly, Robb hadn't thought that far. Shouldn't there be common rules for every teenage girl who was as rebellious as Arya?

"Just don't do anything I…Jon wouldn't do." Out of the two, Jon was clearly the most responsible. If only he could still live with them now…But Jon had a life and a family of his own now. It had been a couple years since he married Ygritte and she gave birth to their son, Benjen.

Jon…Arya missed him so much. He was the only one who truly understood her and even if he had left the house a few years ago, they had managed to keep in touch. Not lately though. No, now he has a new family; other people to take care of. Other more important people than her. Arya couldn't stop herself from having those negative thoughts and often felt bad about it. Instead of acting like a jealous baby looking for attention, she should be happy for her brother. And she was in a way. But another side of her, a bigger side, felt abandoned.

"Alright. Now go. I'll see you in a week."

Robb nodded and wondered for a second if he should do something like hug or kiss her forehead or something. Instead, he waved at her and walked away. He made a mental note to call Jon to have a memo on how to act around Arya Stark without it being awkward or life threatening.

As soon as Robb got in the taxi, Arya closed the door and rushed back to her room. She finished getting prepared for school even though going was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

As she arrived to her high school, Arya automatically walked towards her locker without noticing anyone around her. That was usually how it was. Arya was the loner type. If you had to put students in different categories, she'd be in this one. She was not popular, athletic or a geek. She usually hung around alone, ate alone and walked home alone. She had always been this way and wasn't going to change for whatever reason. She didn't really mind if people thought she was strange. She was a junior, if she wanted to make friends; she had plenty of time for that. So, walking around being invisible by all those people around her didn't matter one bit. What she hated though was the fact some bitches or dickheads for the popular teams, usually the cheerleading and football (soccer) teams, would go after those weaker than them.

"Watch where you're going fat arse." A strident voice echoed, which caught Arya's attention.

Shelby Richards, the head cheerleader and bitch of this school. Watching the poor boy on the floor trying to pick up his books, she shook her head enraged by the scene happening before her. It wasn't the first time this happened. The boy would apologize and walk away. But not this time.

Arya quickly walked towards the group and bent down to help the boy pick up the books.

"Come on, this is getting old, don't you think?" Another person said, obviously a boy judging by his deep voice. Surprisingly, he helped them and grabbed the last book before handing it to Arya.

Her eyes meeting his, she slightly let down her guard as she was more than astonished to see who the boy who was helping them was. The captain of the football team, Gendry Waters.

When Arya managed to get over her surprise, she looked up to see a furious Shelby.

"Gendry, what do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Fixing your shit as always." He grumbled as he stood again, glaring his girlfriend's way.

Arya looked down at the boy who finally got up and felt bad for him. He was looking down as if he didn't dare look at the bitch before him.

"Why don't you attack someone your own size next time?" Arya asked defiantly, definitely not as scared as the boy seemed to be.

If Shelby was shocked by Arya's rudeness, she didn't show it. Instead, she smirked and looked her over.

"Are you sure you can handle it, little girl?"

"Bring it on." Arya answered, never looking as confident as in that moment.

"Alright, that's enough. Shelby, I believe you have a cheerleading practice."

If Gendry hadn't interrupted their glaring session, Arya wasn't sure how this would have ended. Perhaps with her fist in that girl's fake nose.

If looks could kill, Gendry would be dead right after Shelby gave him that look and walked away.

"I'm sorry." He genuinely apologized.

"Right…" Arya brushed him off before turning her attention back at the fat boy.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you stand up for yourself? You're stronger than that stick."

"I can't…It's alright. It's happened before."

"What's your name?"

"People call me Hot Pie."

"Hot Pie?" Both Arya and Gendry asked and looked at each other before looking back at Hot Pie.

"Yes, Hot Pie." He said quite proud of it.

"Gendry! Coach is going to flay you alive if you don't get your arse in the field now." One of Gendry's team mates yelled as he jogged towards the field himself.

"Damn Bolton…" He muttered to himself, slightly shrugged and ran away as well.

Arya watched him leave curiously, still wondering why he bothered helping them in the first place but shrugged it off.

"So, Hot Pie. Do you want to be bullied by Shelby again?" She asked as they both walked down the corridor.

"Of course I don't. But look at me. I'm not like Gendry." He frowned, obviously getting uncomfortable.

"Who cares about Gendry? He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid football. I'm talking about you and what you can do to change it."

"He did help today though. He didn't have to but he did. I don't know him but you may be judging him too fast." Talking about Gendry was certainly a good way to avoid talking about him, which was fine by him.

Arya opened her mouth but nothing came out. He had a point. She was judging someone without knowing them and it wasn't fair. But unlike Hot Pie, she didn't have that much faith in mankind.

"I'll teach you how to defend yourself." She stated, leaving a Hot Pie wide eyed, looking at her as if she grew another head.

* * *

As soon as Robb and Theon landed, they directly headed to work. This particular group of their company was having trouble with profits and they needed to find something quick before they lost the battle against other companies and closed the branch of the company for good.

After several hours, they seemed to come up with some pretty good ideas they'd dig into first thing in the morning. But first, they needed some sleep. And for Theon and Robb, sleep would only be a result of a good fucking night.

With no surprise, Robb got back to his hotel room with a brunette.

They fucked in the king size bed twice before they headed to the bathroom. They stepped into the shower and quickly turned the water on. Warm water blinding him, his mouth made its way to her neck, leaving hot, wet trails with his tongue. When he moved up and was about to kiss her lips, her brown eyes turned grey. Big grey eyes that weren't unknown to him. Once he realise whose eyes he was staring at, he jumped backwards and looked at the girl's face as if she was unreal. But the face he had before her wasn't hers, it wasn't the one he knew and those eyes went back to honey brown.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked concerned.

Before Robb could mutter a response, he closed his eyes and revived that moment weeks ago. Water running down her small body, covering her generous curves and those images were enough to make him harder than he already was. Opening his eyes again, he sighed either disappointed that the girl before him wasn't the one he was picture seconds ago or annoyed at himself for having such impure thoughts.

Robb stepped out of the shower nearly without a word.

"Sorry."

The girl, left in the bathroom, looked astonished but quickly made her way out of the bathroom and his room.

Robb sighed heavily and lied down, not caring if he was wetting the bed in the process. Grabbing his cell, it took him about ten minutes to decide whether or not he should call her. It was late and she was probably asleep anyway.

Nevertheless, Robb sent Arya a text message.

"Sorry I didn't call. Had tons of work to do. Sleep well."

To his surprise, Arya replied not even a minute later.

"Bloody hell, I forgot you were gone."

Robb cocked an eyebrow, not knowing if he should be relieved or offended.

"Good to know I'm missed…I'll call you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow then. I'm trying to sleep, stop texting me."

Robb snorted and put down his cell before his little sister tried to kick his arse via his phone. He bet she would have acted differently had it been Jon texting her. For the first time, Robb felt a little jealous of his brother.

* * *

The week passed too fast for her liking. Robb would be home soon and Arya just started to really enjoy living by herself. It felt so good that now she began to understand why Sansa was eager to leave home. Throughout the week, Sansa and Arya were able to chit chat and have a well-deserved catch up. As much as the younger girl didn't like to admit it, she missed her big sister. They may be different on many levels, but they were also very much alike.

Hot Pie and Arya became quickly close. At first she told herself that it was only because he was defenceless and he needed someone by his side but it turned out that she genuinely appreciated him and liked him. He was very funny and a caring person. Perhaps he was giving her more than she was giving him.

As they walked towards Hot Pie's locker first, Shelby and her friends were near and already laughing at them.

"Look who we have here. Dumb and Dumber…Get off the way, Shelby" Arya asked as she was blocking the access to Hot Pie's locker.

Shelby had no humour whatsoever. Nor did she have any spunk.

"Watch your mouth, little girl. I am the Queen of this place. You are no one."

Instead of answering her, Arya rolled her eyes and ignored the girl. Her words didn't touch her. At a certain extent…

"I'm going to crush you and you will run to mom and dad. Oh wait…You don't have any parents anymore." Shelby added with nothing but malice in her tone.

Arya clenched her jaw and before she knew it, she turned around to face Shelby and punched her in the face.

Before anyone could react, Shelby's bloody nose only released Arya's anger and she was about to hit her again when she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She first thought it was Hot Pie who tried to stop her but he was witnessing the scene with glee and shock at the same time. No, the one trying to hold her still was stronger.

"Stop, calm down!" He raised his voice, trying to calm her down vainly.

"Let me go!" Arya screamed as the other girl seemed to breathe fire as well and a fight was about to explode.

"That's enough! You two, stop it! In my office, right now!" The principal, Stannis Baratheon yelled and eventually, Arya and Shelby followed him. The man was so scary that they didn't dare say nor do anything to aggravate their case.

When Arya walked out of the office, she directly walked towards her locker to pick up some books and headed towards the exit.

"Hey!"

Arya barely noticed anyone talking to her until Gendry Waters caught up with her.

"I heard what happened with Shelby. I'm sorry." He said as he kept walking along.

"Not sorry enough to date her apparently."

They both remained silent for a moment until Gendry spoke again.

"You have a mean left hook. That's impressive for a girl…" He admitted, nudging her.

"It felt good." A small smile formed on her lips as she replayed the scene in her mind.

She didn't mean to hit her so hard but god, that was liberating.

"I bet it did. Shelby said she got out with nothing and you're suspended for three days. Doesn't sound really fair to me."

"Technically, I hit her. The principal didn't hear her say anything to me so it's her word against mine."

Gendry stopped as they reached the main entrance.

"I still have practice after school." He somewhat explained, not that she needed any explanation.

"And again, I'm sorry for Shelby." He added, only leaving Arya confused a bit irritated.

* * *

When Robb got the call from Arya's school, he was at the hotel bar with Theon. They were going home in a few hours and honestly, Robb couldn't wait to find his own bed.

"Yes Sir. I'll deal with her as soon as I get home. Sorry for the inconvenience." Robb hung up with an exasperate look on his face, which only seemed to amuse Theon.

"What did the little minx do this time?"

"She's literally killing me. She got in a fight and got suspended for three days." He answered getting more and more tired of his sister's bullshit.

"She's a teenager, Robb. And she's Arya. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't ready for it."

"Mate, you're so fucked." Theon chuckled, not feeling the slightest bad for his friend.

"Thanks jerk. Maybe I should take Jon up on his offer. He thought it'd be better if Arya came with him but he just got the baby…I thought I could handle Arya but I supposed I was only fooling myself."

Admitting defeat wasn't in Robb's temperament yet he saw no way out with Arya. If only she had Sansa's character, then he would have handled her just fine. But she was her own person and he knew full well he couldn't change her. He didn't want to either if he was being honest with himself. Arya was quite something. He just wished he could understand her better.

"You shouldn't send her away. She'll feel like you're rejecting her." Theon said as he chewed his fries.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not rejecting her. And how do you know how she would feel anyway. You two aren't close or anything. In fact, I think she can't stand your arse." He pointed out and stopped playing with his food. He clearly lost his appetite.

Theon smirked looking up at his friend.

"It's called foreplay, mate."

"Oh fuck off!" Robb looked at Theon in disbelief, stood up and dragged his friend out with him.

"What? I can picture it. Arya and I married, you and I would be brothers, mate!" Theon added mocking Robb who chuckled.

"I'd cut your balls off before your cock goes near my sister."

"I'd rather you let your sister handle my cock."

Before he could add anything else, Robb smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Theon patted the sore spot Robb smacked which earned him to be laughed at by the Stark.

"Next time you mention your cock or whatever part of you and Arya in the same sentence, make sure I'm not around to beat you up."

Theon Greyjoy was a fucked up and impossible mate but he knew he had his back and could count on him no matter what. So as usual, Robb brushed if off, knowing his friend's character and took it as a joke. As irritating as it was.

"Come on, let's go home. I know someone who has some explaining to do." Robb ended the conversation as they both made their way out of this shitty place.


End file.
